An internal combustion engine control apparatus equipped with a turbosupercharger is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1. According to the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a waste gate valve (hereunder, referred to as “WGV”) that causes a turbosupercharger to be bypassed is provided in an exhaust path of an internal combustion engine. According to the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a request to open the WGV is recognized, after opening the WGV, for example, a valve overlap amount with respect to an intake valve and an exhaust valve is increased. In contrast, when a request to close the WGV is recognized, for example, control is performed so as to close the WGV after the valve overlap amount has been decreased.